


Red hood: The Lost Days.

by EddyPat



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Batman: Red Hood - The Lost Days, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd Has Issues, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, Other, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyPat/pseuds/EddyPat
Summary: This is my version of what happened after Jason Todd came back from the death, including things from New 52 and Rebirth but also including things related to Jaybabs. You have been mentioned.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will include mentions of my old jaybabs story so it would be better if you read that one first.

If Talia Al Ghul were not his daughter, The head of the demon would have killed her for treason after what she did and after unleashing such evil into the world. But that didn't matter to her, she didn't regret her decision and would do it again. She would do it as many times as it took to save her son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Years ago, Ra’s Al Ghul received the terrible news about what happened while they were in Ethiopia where they made a deal with the Joker. Her father thought he could control such a wild card, but alas he was too unpredictable to even be controlled and in an unexpected turn of events he killed a young man; Jason Todd, aka Robin.

This information was hard on Talia, as she was worried about what must be feelings of her beloved and father of her children Damian. However, aware of his daughter's feelings for Bruce Wayne, Ra's forbid her from interfering in any way. But she disobeyed her father.  
  
It took her months to finally find a special report about a young man being found that looked exactly like the former Robin in a hospital. She took the young man to her home and after several tests it was confirmed he was indeed the real Jason Todd. Not a copy or a clone but the real one.  
  
The revelation that the young man had come back from the dead drew the attention of the head of the demon, so he ordered for him to be looked after so he would be studied and revealed the secret of his return from the grave. And who better than his daughter, who was already a mother to look after the child?  
  
He ordered Talia not to reveal it to Bruce Wayne and given that it was his partner she ordered to obtain all the information about the young man before and after his resurrection and the termination of everyone that knew he was alive.  
  
Unfortunately, Jason was in a vegetative state and with the passing of the months didn't show any emotional response. Talia tried everything she could but the only physical response he ever showed was when his muscular memory reacted to repel a thread, something that he must have learned from training under the dark knight.   
  
Many psychologists believed he would never regain consciousness but she wouldn't accept that. She proved how no matter what she did to him, Jason never fought back when it was her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several months went by and Talia made small progress with Jason on the emotional level, enough for him to become attached to her, but after a year of investment Ra's got tired of waiting for any results and decided to cut off any effort despite his daughter's pleas.  
  
But he wasn't stupid. He knew that she was planning on reforming the kid to deliver him to Bruce Wayne and make him love her to become a family between the four of them. But Ra's knew that won't happen, especially after Wayne found out about their involvement in Jason's death. So he ordered that Jason would be moved to a safe place where he would be away from his mentor and caretaker.  
  
After giving the order he left to submerge once again in the Lazarus's pit, but Talia wasn't going to stay with her arms crossed while they took Jason away from her, so she decided to act against his father's will to try and save him. She would do something that would betray her father's trust in her forever.  
  
Knowing that life sometimes acts in a capricious way, and that faith had something prepared for the young man that only time would tell, she dared to perform one last act of love and took him to the room where the pit was and waited for his father. Once he submerged himself, she made Jason get inside the Lazarus's pit at the same time her father did. The process worked, but at a cost she never expected. 


	2. Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of putting a broken child in the Lazarus's pit and comes back from hell.

When he found out that the Joker was still alive after killing him, Jason felt outraged with Bruce for not having avenged him. It has been weeks since he came back from the Lazarus's pit and he had been hiding after his mother helped him escape from The League of Shadows. He hasn't seen her since then and it was a good thing she wasn't there, right now the least he wanted was to be with someone.

He wanted to be alone. To let out his frustration on someone, anyone. But since there was no one there all he could do was thrash the hotel room where he was staying. And soon enough his wish came true. Some of the hotel staff heard the commotion and went to stop him. The moment he saw them a twisted grin appeared on his face, like a predator who just found his prey. Without waiting any second he jumped towards the staff and faced everyone who came to stop him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you found him?" 

"No sir, he's too elusive." When he heard the grunt's reply, Ra's glared at him before turning his back. "Leave."

Without having to be told twice the man left the room, leaving the head of the demon alone with his daughter.

He had interrogated her many times but every time he did she refused to tell him the location of Jason Todd and even though he tried to make her understand the dangers of the pit and how it will turn the boy mad she refused to tell him and prevented him from stopping him before he made a mistake.

Talia also knew this, so she had several people tailing Jason after she helped him escape from The League of Shadows. However the skills he learned from Bruce helped him escape her watch and disappear without leaving any trail. She did everything within her power to try and find him before her father did but the young man was too well trained, but even with all that training she was sure of the place where he would go next.

"You're thinking that he might go to Gotham next, right?" Talia tried her best to show her disconcert that her father had the same thoughts she did and simply remained silent while the Head of the Demon continued.

"He must have found out about Bruce not killing the clown by now, and between his personality and what the pit did to him I fear what he might do." Ra's turned his back to her and walked down to the window. "Go. Bring him back and if he hasn't done anything too wicked I will be lenient with both of you. I give you my word."

When she heard that Talia couldn't help but be thankful for his mercy. Perhaps it was because of Damian that the head of the demon had learned some kindness but she didn't press things further. She had a mission and wasn't going to stop herself from getting Jason back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It hasn't been as hard as he thought it would be to lose her pursuers and get in a plane that went to Gotham city, nobody paid attention to the 13 years old boy brooding on the farthest seat if the plane either and that was a good thing. Right now he didn't want anyone to bother him.

He was still thinking about the joker, and how Bruce allowed him to live after what he done to him. He wanted revenge and he wasn't going to stop him from getting it.

As soon as he landed on Gotham he started moving the strings to bring his mentor into a trap, using every method he learned from him to set a arms deal that would attract the attention of l several big fishes, such as The penguin, and of course, Batman.

The night of the exchange, Jason managed to find the batmobile while Batman waited for the meeting to start. Knowing by memory all the different protections the vehicle had, he used a special suit that would hide him from its multiple sensors and walked slowly to the vehicle. It took him almost an hour to get close to the vehicle without being detected but it was worth it.

He managed to set a bomb in a place where the whole vehicle would be destroyed. After that all that was left was to wait for his old mentor to come back and get his revenge.

When he finally saw Batman approaching his vehicle, Jason watched him as he got into the car and waited to press the button that would send him to the sky. He had a radio on him that he used to hijack his comms, he was planning on listening to his final words as he didn't hear him. He was ready to push the button until a voice suddenly made him stop.

 _"How did it go?"_ A sweet voice came from the other side of the radio, it sounded melancholic to him. Like from a dream that he wished he never woke up from.

 _"Everything is under control. The penguin and his men are under control now but there were no signs of the dealer."_ The dark knight responded but Jason didn't pay much attention to him.

 _"Understood, I'll look into that. The police are on its way so you better leave."_ The voice called again and it brought him several memories. A hair as red as a sunset. A strong smell of strawberries. Feeling a soft skin against his hands. And a laugh, so sweet it brought him peace whenever he heard it.

 _"Roger. Let's continue in the batcave Oracle."_ And with that he started the car and left, leaving a stunned Jason behind. “Oracle, that’s not her name.” He mumbled to himself before he took of as he heard the police’s sirens approaching

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After several days Talia finally located Jason, or more like he had led himself to be found. When she found him she was horrified to realize everything that her father told her was right.

She saw how Jason had turned into a sociopath that was planning the death of the man he once thought as a father to him and saw how it was breaking him.

When he noticed her the young man took a defensive stance ready to fight her but she simply raised her hands. "I'm not here to fight you Jason. I come in peace." She spoke softly so not to scare him, looking at him in the eyes so he would know she was being honest.

Once he didn't see her as a threat Jason started looking through his plans again but every time he made one he tore it off and tried to come up with a new one. He wanted to make him suffer, to feel the same pain and fear he felt in that warehouse. But not one of the plans he thought of was good enough.

Then he realized who else was there. He turned back and looked at Talia with pleading eyes. "Please help me." He wasn't asking her to stop him or to tell him he was wrong. No, he was asking her to help him assassinate Bruce.

She knew that if she didn't stop him now there would be nothing left of the boy to save, but at the same time she couldn't leave him or else he would turn into something far worse than the Joker.

"Come, you have much to learn before you get your revenge Jason." She told him as she gave him her hand, waiting for him to take it.

When he finally did, Talia swore to never let go of it, as if she ever did the curse her father told her about would turn him into a monster, and she was not going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out!!! Hope you loved it. I don't know how many chapters I will make but let's hope there is enough. Again, it's a short chapter but i'm not planning on making this a novela like with my Zutara fic but still hope you enjoy it. I will try and release them weekly but don't know if I will be able to, wish me look. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow my twitter for updates and funny shit and stuffs.  
> https://twitter.com/EddyPat7

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something that i've been working for some time... not. Actually I wanted to make the story after the whole Under the red hood movie but also wanted to explain what happened to Jason before he became RH, thus, this story. I've read the comics and will include some stuffs from them but this will mainly be a recount of things before I do another Jaybabs so he will be less crazy homicidal that in the comic. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
